Lampbrush chromosomes from newt oocytes are being used as a test specimen to develop automated low-dose cryo-IVEM tomography. These specimens can be easily isolated in their native form, are too thick for conventional 100kV microscopes, but can be vitreously frozen on grids for IVEM tomography. The goal is to determine how chromatin is organized in 3-D space within a lampbrush chromosome.